Los Patakis: Dia de San Valentin
by Number6
Summary: Helga al fin descubre el misterioso regalo de la no menos misteriosa Gente de Ojos Verdes... pero ¿Porque esta tan paranoica? Arnold sabe más de lo que le conviene...
1. El beso de San Valentin

**Los Patakis: Día de San Valentín.**

**Capitulo 1. El día de San Valentín de Helga, seis años después.**

_¡Oye Arnold!_

_¿Ya tienes novia?_

_Apuesto a que sí. Tú siempre fuiste un enamorado cabeza de balón. Siempre te fijabas en las caras bonitas. Aún recuerdo tu expresión cuando veías a la tal Ruth._

_Mira Arnold, la verdad te estoy escribiendo para sincerarme contigo. Se que esto es un poco extraño. Bueno, es muy extraño. No he hablado contigo una palabra desde hace más de seis años. No tenemos un pacto secreto, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, hasta ayer hubiera considerado una traición saber que tu tenías novia allá en San Lorenzo._

_Y encima, todas las cosas extrañas que han pasado esta semana: eso del espía y el regalo y todo lo demás se me ha complicado mucho. He tenido varios disgustos aquí, y lo menos que hubiera aceptado es siguiera pensar que tenias novia, sin embargo, veo que es injusto para ti esperar que te la pases sin nadie especial._

_Se que eres un chico listo, adorable, simpático, aunque no tengas ningún concepto de la realidad y seas tan ingenuo y manipulable, bueno, eso algunas chicas lo vemos como admirable. Tal vez a esta hora estas celebrando el día de San Valentín con alguna chica de Ojos Verdes._

_Y si tu algún día leyeras esto (que no lo leerás, cabeza de balón) te preguntarías¿Por qué el cambio? Bueno, mira… la verdad, ahora se que es muy difícil estar solo, y que si tienes oportunidad de estar con una chica a la cual quieras amar y ella te corresponda, pues lo harás, y estará bien… es decir, estamos separados por miles de kilómetros, vivimos en países diferentes, y el amor de lejos, es un amor de pensarlo muy bien porque es difícil._

_El punto es, cabezón, que aunque yo estoy segura de que soy la única chica que te ama como tú te lo mereces, pues, no voy a estar… muy… es decir… bueno, a escribirlo: no voy a considerar una traición tuya que tu tengas una novia por allá._

_Y es que mira, yo sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos… pero se que es muy difícil estar solo… y bueno, mira, la verdad, aquí yo tengo un problema similar… bueno no problema… bueno me lo voy a sacar del pecho de una vez… ¡Alguien me besó hace unos minutos"._

_Mira, no fue algo que yo hubiera planeado… no sé como paso… pero lo que si se es que no voy a continuar con esto… y estoy seguro que el también lo sabe, por como lo dejé tirado en el suelo… pero eso no cambia que yo haya sentido algo¿Sabes? No amor, no lo que siento por ti, pero de todos modos, pues sentí algo… y es por eso que te escribo…_

_Y justo cuando él me besó, sentí algo muy… bueno, no fue feo, te lo aseguro… no sentí lo mismo que cuando te bese en la playa o en la obra… pero siempre recordare la pasión, el cariño, la felicidad, el aroma a limón y…_

Justo en el momento de escribir esas líneas, la chica alta y delgada, enfundada en un vestido rosa con accesorios, guantes largos blancos, y un imperceptible lazo rosa que sostenía su peinado, abandonó el lápiz y levantó la cabeza. Su única ceja se alzó en un gesto increíblemente divertido, mientras sus ojos se abrían cuan grandes eran, impulsados por la sorpresa. Como de rayo, se levanto de la cama y sus pies descalzos ni siquiera notaron el frío suelo.

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, la abrió rápidamente y miró hacia abajo, pero no había nadie en la entrada de su casa. Lanzó una mirada a la joya que había sobre su cama, después, a los zapatos que estaban al lado de su cama. Apresuradamente se los puso, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó escaleras abajo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordaba los principales acontecimientos del día: el descubrimiento, la joya, la pelea con Phoebe, la deducción, el acto terrorista, la disculpa, el extraño comportamiento de la tal Siobhan, el baile, la competencia con Rhonda y Curly, los bocadillos de pastrami…

Helga abrió la puerta emitiendo un sonido tan fuerte, que atrajo la atención de Olga y de Miriam, ambas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. Pero no tan fuerte como para atraer la atención de Bob, ocupado en ver "La Rueda" en la televisión de la sala.

Helga salió a la fría noche, camino unos pasos frente a su entrada, pero no vio a nadie en toda la calle. Estaba completamente sola, mirando de un lado a otro con sus ojos abiertos cuan largos eran, mientras la revelación se abría paso en su alma: Todo había sido una trampa, y ella había caído en ella como un corderito.

Helga¿Qué sucede? – dijo la siempre dulce y bien modulada voz de Olga.

Y Helga se sintió derrotada. Porque para explicar bien que sucedía, de una manera que todos pudieran entenderlo, debía de remontarse no solo a los sucesos de hacía seis años, cuando todos viajaron a San Lorenzo, sino también a las extrañas cosas que habían sucedido hacía más de una semana…

&&&

Una semana atrás:

El teléfono sonaba una y otra y otra vez. Bob estaba viendo el fútbol en la televisión, Miriam estaba recostada en la mesa de la cocina, luchando contra el sueño, y Olga estaba fuera de la casa. Así que Helga debería contestarlo.

¡Olga, contesta el teléfono!

¡Soy Helga Bob, ya voy!

Helga se levantó de su cama y de la apasionante tarea de álgebra lineal, para ir a contestar el teléfono que había en la parte baja de las escaleras de su casa. Con una voz en donde se advertía el fastidio, contestó:

Casa de la familia Pataki¿Con quién desea hablar?

¡Helga¿Qué crees, que crees¡Al fin sucedió!

Solo había una voz en el teléfono capaz de hacer que el ceño fruncido de Helga se cambiara a una discreta, pero sincera sonrisa.

¡Phoebe, permíteme solo un minuto…

Y ante la indiferencia general de sus padres, Helga tomó el auricular inalámbrico, corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, el cual cerró con llave. Se lanzó a su cama y una vez cómodamente instalada, dijo:

Ahora si Phoebe, saca la sopa¿Qué paso?

Helga¡Gerald me invitó a la fiesta de San Valentín de Rhonda!

Lo que siguió fue una serie de pequeños gritos de emoción de parte de ambas, una declaración de los hechos de Phoebe que fue seguida, interrumpida y analizada inmediatamente por Helga, y el reconocimiento de ambas de lo excitante de la noticia.

Gerald siempre había demostrado un interés en Phoebe, era su pareja de baile en todas las fiestas a las que asistia, pero nunca se había "animado" a algo más serio, para desesperación de Phoebe. Helga pensaba que Phoebe era mucha pieza para el "cabello de borrego", pero debía admitir que Gerald era el tipo más popular de la escuela y que Phoebe estaba realmente emocionado con esto.

El baile del día de San Valentín, ofrecido por la señorita Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, era casi una declaración oficial de amor. Ir ahí en pareja significaba un acercamiento a un compromiso oficial ante la sociedad escolar. Por lo menos, ese era el ferviente deseo de su anfitriona, y para ello no escatimaba ningún esfuerzo.

Phoebe le pidió a Helga que la fuera a ver a su casa. Helga accedió, se despidió de su mejor amiga y apago el teléfono, y entonces se felicitó por la mejor actuación de su vida.

Porque para cuando Helga fue a colgar el teléfono, tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que siente que su vida ha terminado: la cabeza agachada, la mirada perdida en el piso, la actitud de alguien muy triste en verdad.

"La fiesta de San Valentín" – pensó Helga – "La fiesta más romántica del año. Y la única persona con la que quisiera ir se encuentra muy lejos de aquí".

Helga hubiera tomado tiempo para seguir en su fase deprimida, pero de pronto, Olga entró por la puerta principal.

Hola hermanita¿Cómo estas? – dijo Olga con su voz siempre dulce.

Bien Olga – dijo Helga, cuyo gesto de tristeza fue reemplazado inmediatamente con uno de fastidio.

Oye Helga¿te gustaría que cocinaramos algo juntas?

Aaaay, lo siento Olga, pero justo ahora voy a salir a ver a Phoebe, será para otro día¿Sí?

Claro, como quieras – contestó Olga, quien no pudo disimular el desencanto en su voz.

En honor a la verdad, una de las cosas que había que reconocerle a Olga era que nunca se rendía en su lucha por tener una mejor relación con Helga. No importaba cuantos desaires le hacía Helga, Olga siempre la invitaba a hacer cosas juntas.

Pero claro, esto a Helga la sacaba de quicio… ¿Qué Olga no podía entender las continuas indirectas de que Helga no quería tener nada que ver con ella?

Bueno, ya me voy – Gritó Helga a su madre dormida en la cocina y a su padre viendo la televisión, y de inmediato salió a la casa de Phoebe.

Al llegar ahí, saludó a la señora Heyerdal, quien la introdujo al cuarto de Phoebe, el cual tenía aún su estilo japonés característico. De inmediato iniciaron un concíabulo en donde ambas analizaron, detalle por detalle, lo que había dicho Gerald, como lo había dicho, que significaban sus gestos a la luz de la relación "de amigos" a lo largo de mas de seis años que ambos mantenían, etc.

Al final de una deliberación de tres horas, concluyeron que lo mejor era esperar a ver que tenía que decir Gerald.

Feliz por su amiga, pero sintiendo una enorme pena por si misma, Helga se encaminó a la casa de la familia Pataki, donde la esperaba la misma soledad de siempre, la monótona rutina de aquel que sabe que esta de más en la familia.

O al menos eso fue lo que Helga pensaba, porque justo al cruzar el umbral de su casa, vio un paquete en la sala del comedor junto a la correspondencia del día. Sin interés, Helga lo vio mientras pasaba camino de su cuarto.

Lo cual hizo mucho más chistoso el gesto de estirar el cuello hacia atrás mientras iba caminando.

Y es que Helga había encontrado algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Al pasar, había alcanzado a ver un timbre postal con un ave muy colorida y hermosa, y solo una línea de las varias escritas en el paquete:

"Desde: República de San Lorenzo".

El paquete solo podía venir de una persona.

_Arnold._

Nota:

Saludos a todos, les pido una disculpa por no terminar mis fics e iniciar otro mas, pero este es un fic muy "especial". Esta ambientado con Helga adolescente y espero que les guste.


	2. Una semana antes del beso: ver o no ver

**CAPITULO 2: VER O NO VER, ESE ES EL DILEMA.**

**Nota del autor:**

_¡Saludos a todos! Ya tengo 10 comentarios a este capítulo, mi mejor marca, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por dejarme review:_

_Chessefair, Acosta Pérez José Ramiro, Enrique, SailorAngel7, Alisse, SonyLee, Megawhacky Max, Mr. Orange, Bishojo y K. Les agradezco que me hayan dejado un review y les pido que me dejen mas, por favor. Les amenazo que continuaré con este y mis otros fics, solo que no sé cuando tenga tiempo._

_Ahora bien, este fic esta ambientado en "Los Patakis", tal como quería hacer la serie Craig Bartlett. En los diferentes chats que ha tenido con nosotros, sus fans– todo un caballero, ese señor – ha dicho lo siguiente:_

_Arnold (junto con toda su clase, Mr. Simmons y el director Wartz) viajó a San Lorenzo gracias a un concurso de escritura y de alguna forma encontró a sus Padres cuando cumplió 10 años._

_Se enfrentó a un villano llamado LaSombra._

_Todo esto tuvo algo que ver con la gente de ojos verdes._

_Le respondió a Helga si el la queria (la conversación que quedo pendiente en la película del vecindario)._

_Los compañeros de clase de Arnold tuvieron más participación: Harold hizo travesuras con Sid y Stinky, Rhonda estaba muy molesta en San Lorenzo, Nadine creyó haber ido al cielo (100 especies de arañas) y Eugene se intoxicó con hiedra venenosa y casi lo devoran las pirañas._

_Helga se sentía muy derrotada en medio del viaje a San Lorenzo, y de alguna manera, se rindió. Pero Brainy llego con ella y algo que él hizo la devolvió a la vida. (Craig nunca ha dicho que fue, porque preferiría animarlo y no decirlo)._

_Arnold se quedó a vivir con sus padres en San Lorenzo y todos los demás regresaron a Hillwood._

_Helga no ha visto a Arnold en los últimos seis años, ahora tiene 15 años._

_Helga tiene un empleo de medio tiempo en el Sunset Arms._

_Olga regresó a casa y persigue la carrera de actriz, cada vez esta más nerviosa y tiene muchos novios._

_Miriam practica yoga y tal vez asiste a juntas de AA._

_Bob quiere lanzarse como alcalde._

_Helga escribe cartas a Arnold cada día, pero nunca las envía._

_En algún momento de la serie, Helga se escapaba de su casa para ir en busca de Arnold._

_Como podemos ver el punto 13 es el mas difícil de entender. ¿Por qué Helga hace eso? Craig dice que es porque ella es "difícil", pero yo pienso que es porque esta loca y le gusta sufrir. Este fic trata de explicar este punto. Yo creo que ella no leería las cartas de Arnold, y este capítulo trata de aclarar esos puntos. Gracias, disfrútenlo:_

**UNA SEMANA ATRÁS:**

Olga estaba en la cocina preparando unas deliciosas _nonettes de poulet Agnette Sourel_ cuando reconoció el ruido de la puerta al ser azotada. Y es que solo una persona en el mundo solía azotar así la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Pataki. Olga dejó sus guantes de cocina y salió a la sala para hablar con su hermana...

"Hermanita Bebé, el señor Harvey te trajo un paquete..." Comentó Olga a la sala vacía.

Porque el caso es que Helga ya no estaba ahí... Aún cuando no habían transcurrido más que unos segundos desde que Olga escuchara azotar la puerta, nadie estaba en la sala. Olga solo pudo escuchar pasos frenéticos que subían las escaleras de dos en dos, y otro familiar portazo: el de la puerta de la habitación de Helga, que aún conservaba su antigua muñeca.

Olga volvió a la cocina. Otra derrota sufrida en su intento por acercarse a Helga. Aunque eso no la desanimó en su lucha por tener una mejor relación con ella, no pudo evitar un suspiro. Desde niñas había sido igual… Helga siempre estaba enojada, o fastidiada, o triste, y ninguna de las cosas que hacía Olga parecía jamás cambiar eso.

Mientras Olga hacía esta sombría observación, Helga, en la soledad de su cuarto, tenía un gesto de felicidad que solo suele tener la gente enamorada.

Helga descansaba en su cama, observando el paquete que estaba arriba de su tocador. Y lo observaba, y observaba, y seguía observando. Tal parecía que deseaba hipnotizar al paquete. Por unos maravillosos minutos, Helga no pensaba, solo sentía. La enorme gama de sentimientos en su corazón continuaba minuto a minuto, y en todo ese tiempo, Helga solo tuvo ojos para el paquete recibido y el maravilloso ser que debía haberlo enviado.

Así permaneció hasta que escuchó la llamada de Olga a cenar. Sin quitar los ojos del paquete, se encaminó a la puerta, se tropezó con el tapete, se levantó, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras con un poco más de cuidado y una sonrisa que solo podía calificarse de beatífica.

La sonrisa duro hasta bien entrada la cena, lo cual sorprendió a Olga. Regularmente Helga tenía un muy mal humor cuando se veía obligada a estar con su familia entera más de cinco minutos. Miriam estaba tratando de conservar un estado de calma después de hacer tres horas de yoga, y Bob no paraba de alabar la comida de Olga – que por cierto estaba deliciosa. Helga también estaba callada y cosa extraña en ella, parecía muy relajada.

Era el momento, pensó Olga, de tener una mejor relación con su hermanita bebé.

"Ya viene el día de San Valentín" – exclamo Olga como al azar.

"Si, ya viene" – dijo Helga evidentemente pensando en otra cosa.

"Se me ocurre que podríamos arreglar el vestido de Ole Caprini que tienes en tu armario para que te lo pusieras Helga, ya al fin tienes la edad para estrenarlo"

"Si, sería buena idea" – respondió Helga, y solo esto demostraba lo lejos que estaban sus pensamientos de la conversación actual. De hecho, ese vestido fue el que Helga le "robó" a Olga cuando la engañó con su boleta de calificaciones, seis años atrás.

"Oigan oigan oigan, ningún miembro de la familia Pataki necesita usar ropa de segunda mano¿Por qué no compran uno nuevo?" – dijo el Gran Bob al servirse una deliciosa carne con papas.

"Ay pero papá, será una oportunidad genial para que Helga y yo compartamos un tiempo de calidad".

Algo en la frase de Olga logró captar la atención de Helga.

"Bueno…"

"Además, es muy sencillo arreglar viejos vestidos y es muy divertido. Hace un año Lila y yo compramos unos vestidos del ejército de salvación, los cuales pudimos arreglar muy bien…"

Helga comenzó a fruncir su única ceja. Ese nombrecito no le gustaba que se lo repitieran.

"¿Lola, tu hermana menor?"

"Es Lila papi"

"Esa chica es muy amable".

A Helga no le cayó nada bien que el único nombre que su hermana se empeñara en corregir fuera el de Lila, y realmente le cayó mal que su propio padre dijera que era amable… siendo que esa no era una de las características de Helga.

"Lila tiene una habilidad increíble con las manos porque ella confecciona sus propios modelos…"

'Si, es tan pobre que hace su propia ropa' – pensó Helga.

"… y todo le sienta extremadamente bien".

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Helga ahora si estaba enojada con Olga, Bob, Lila y la naturaleza.

Porque doña perfecta no solo era bonita, simpática, inteligente y atractiva desde niña. Sino que además, para colmo de males, la naturaleza la había dotado de ciertas características que la hacían el centro de todas las miradas masculinas: Curvas. Arriba y abajo.

Esto era especialmente complicado para Helga, quien no tenía envidia de esa mosca muerta ni mucho menos, claro que no. Pero Helga era delgada. Incluso más que en su niñez. Era musculosa y hacía mucho ejercicio, pero su cuerpo aún no… maduraba… de la forma en que lo había hecho el de Lila.

Y aunque Helga no lo quisiera reconocer… eso dolía. Helga revisó sus ropas rosa oscuro, pantalón largo, camisa de mangas, y su gorra Pataki (saldo de otra de las incontables promociones de Big Bob Beepers) y no pudo menos de reconocer que, pues… parecía niño.

"¿Me pasas el relleno?" – dijo Helga con la voz rebosando de hielo.

Esto encendió las alarmas en la mente de Olga. Realmente no sabía como funcionaba la mente de Helga… pero de verdad que no tenía idea de que la había molestado.

Sin embargo, uno no se pasa la vida ganando premios, haciendo obras de caridad y siendo entrevistada en la revista "Líderes del futuro" sin aprender una o dos cosas sobre llamar la atención y manipular a las personas.

"Bien Helga… creo que podemos revisar el vestido mañana… solo necesitamos hacer unos pequeños ajustes".

Helga estaba molesta, de verdad estaba fantaseando tan feliz hace unos momentos, y de nuevo a la realidad. Lila no tenía para comprar buena ropa, pero su cuerpo le ayudaba mucho… y su cara. Y había que decirlo, su actitud ante la vida, siempre alegre a pesar de las dificultades económicas que ciertamente la plagaban.

Y en cambio Helga… bueno, su cuerpo, cara y actitud no le ayudaban mucho que digamos… pero ni modo de cambiarlos. La fiesta de San Valentín se realizaría en casa de Rhonda la próxima semana, estuviera Helga de humor o no para ella… No asistir era declarar que era una perdedora… asimismo, asistir sin un vestido adecuado… Helga tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, por mínima que fuera.

"De acuerdo Olga… pero solo déjame hacer unas tareas y tal vez en dos días… Miriam, pásame el relleno por favor… ¡Miriam!"

"Eh, perdón querida¿Qué deseas?" – murmuró Miriam, como a quien la sacan de un sueño profundo.

"El relleno Miriam"

"Eh, oh si… aquí esta".

Y madre e hija volvieron a sus ensueños.

Todo el peso de la conversación recayó en Olga y en Bob. Aún cuando Olga no entendía del todo a Helga, se guardó muy bien de preguntar por el paquete.

&&&

En la privacidad de su habitación, Helga contemplaba el paquete, pero ya no con el arrobamiento anterior. Tratándose de Helga, la felicidad no duraba mucho. De inmediato se entregó a una profunda reflexión:

"¿Qué debo hacer con este paquete?"

La respuesta obvia, abrirlo, no se le ocurrió a Helga. Dirigió la mirada a su armario. En el se encontraban cartas que Arnold le había dirigido en estos seis años. Cartas que ella clasificaba ordenadamente en cajas de zapatos, sin leerlas jamás. Además eran muy pocas cartas, en comparación con las más de dos mil cartas que ella había escrito a Arnold, religiosamente, cada día de estos terribles seis años de ausencia, y que jamás le había enviado.

Pero ahora este era un paquete. Era algo diferente. Podría ser importante. ¿Debería Helga abrirlo¿Debería guardarlo como todo lo demás¿Qué debería hacer?

"Oh, que torturante es tener un amor secreto… solo que ya no es secreto… pero de todos modos es un amor de lejos… es tan difícil… ¿Debo abrirlo?..."– musitó Helga.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta de su armario, con un gesto de heroína de novela romántica trágica. Luego se dirigió a su cama, donde estaba el modelo Ole Caprini. Aunque tenía seis años de haber sido comprado, era un modelo muy elegante. Con el se dirigió al espejo.

"Hola Arnold. ¿Este trapo viejo?" – dijo, "posando" con el vestido – "Oh, pero si no es nada. Si lo sé, me veo hermosa esta noche. La luna es maravillosa, Si Arnold, sé que nunca has podido olvidarme. Llámalo percepción femenina. Por supuesto que acepto".

Helga comenzó a bailar por la habitación, la sonrisa beatífica volvió a ella.

"Si, tu vida en San Lorenzo ha sido muy interesante. Celebro que regresaras… ¿Qué porque no te escribí en todos estos años?... bueno, es una larga historia… es muy aburrida, y lo peor… es que no tiene sentido".

Helga se detuvo, y miró el espejo, ahora con infinita tristeza.

"Me pregunto si habrá otra chica que se torture tanto por un imposible como yo…"

&&&

"He convocado a esta reunión para planear el baile de San Valentín… pero primero, eliminemos el ruido".

Y diciendo esto, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd apretó el botón de control remoto de su televisor de alta definición, interrumpiendo el programa de Discovery Channel. "El ataque de los bichos".

"Oye, estábamos viendo eso" – dijo una chica vestida como una heroína de videojuegos de aventuras en la selva.

"Nadine, por favor, esto es importantísimo" – Rhonda evitó decir para quién era importantísimo – "solo tenemos una semana para organizar la mejor fiesta de San Valentín en la ciudad".

"¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con cierta otra fiesta que dará cierta persona, no?" – dijo una voz segura de si misma, pero con cierto toque apagado.

"Patty, por favor, Marnie no es competencia para mí…" – respondió Rhonda, y en su voz se advertía la duda.

"Entonces¿Por qué algo tan elaborado?... ¿Por qué no hacer una fiesta entre amigos?"

"Patty, tengo un deber con toda la escuela… debo hacer la fiesta que se espera de un líder social en la comunidad escolar… todos esperan que la fiesta sea adecuada a los altos estándares que he fijado" – Dijo Rhonda sin notar la exasperación en sus interlocutoras.

"Rhonda, realmente no hay competencia. Marnie es una chica prejuiciosa, superficial y me temo que sin corazón. Tú tienes muchas cualidades y cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de ello… realmente, ella esta muy por debajo de ti" – dijo Patty, en un esfuerzo por bajar a Rhonda de su nube.

"Si Patty, yo lo sé" – dijo Rhonda sin ningún dejo de falsa modestia, como quien acepta un hecho obvio – "Y tu lo sabes. Ahora solo falta que la escuela entera lo sepa".

"Rhonda… bueno, es inútil querer impresionar a todos. No es posible hacerlo".

"Tu humorismo es refrescante Patty, por supuesto que se puede" – respondió decididamente Rhonda.

Patty se dio por vencida. Después de estar con Rhonda, y gracias a la confianza que Rhonda le había dado, había superado su timidez y había hecho algunas amigas. Patty apreciaba muchísimo a Rhonda, y solo por eso es que aguantaba todas estas cosas que seguramente eran una exageración, pero que para Rhonda eran esenciales en la preparación de una fiesta.

Nadine simplemente vería a Patty con una sonrisa comprensiva. Patty no estuvo con Rhonda desde la fiesta de princesas a los cuatro años… ni en la fiesta de elegantes… ni en la fiesta de maquillaje… ni tenía toda la experiencia de Nadine para soportar los desplantes de Rhonda.

"El hielo seco debe estar por aquí, yo haré mi discurso entre la niebla con los reflectores hacia mi, mientras ustedes aparecerán tras la pared en cuando diga "Todo el comité…"

Rhonda siguió hablando… de música, de partes, de la seguridad… ante los rostros fastidiados de sus dos mejores amigas.

"Debo comprar un vestido nuevo" – Intento interrumpir Patty…

"Ya tengo los modelos" – respondió Rhonda.

"¿Qué?" – dijo Patty atónita.

"Entiende Patty, la fiesta tiene que ser per-fec-ta. No podemos descuidar el más mínimo detalle".

Patty hubiera aprovechado para aclarar que su vestido no era un detalle mínimo, pero solo se unió a la actitud callada de Nadine, para quien esto no era nada nuevo.

"Por último, los bocadillos. Necesitamos alguien que los prepare".

"Pero ya tenemos mucho trabajo, pídele ayuda a Cu…" – comenzó a protestar Patty.

"NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE" – gritó Rhonda ante el asombro de Patty. Nadine ni se inmuto. Después, en una voz mucho más suave, Rhonda continuó.

"Lo siento Patty, fue un exabrupto. creo que no te he mencionado los últimos acontecimientos, pero he adoptado la política de no mencionar más… su… nombre – dijo Rhonda con una extraña mezcla de miedo y resentimiento – desde la última fiesta que él arruinó con una estampida de monos".

Patty no consideró necesario comentar que eso le había parecido el punto culminante de una fiesta por lo demás aburrida. Opinión que compartía con Nadine, quien solo vio a Patty con un gesto de "síguele la corriente".

"Como te decía Patty, no te preocupes, ya tengo a la persona ideal, alguien que aparte de cocinar, será un atractivo adicional para los invitados masculinos" – dijo Rhonda, mirando en una foto escolar a una pelirroja enfundada en vestido verde, con una mirada que a Patty y a Nadine les parecía fría y controladora.

&&&

En la habitación de Helga, ella había mejorado de humor. Ahora se encontraba viendo el paquete y comenzó con otro monólogo:

"Oh, que destino tan tortuoso el mío. ¿Qué debo hacer con este paquete? Abrir o no abrir, ver o no ver, ese es el dilema… ¿Por qué torturarme tanto? Debería estar atento del mensaje que me envía mi amado. Tal vez algún día, yo viva en San Lorenzo, República de San Lorenzo" – dijo Helga leyendo la etiqueta – "y no solo seré Helga G. Pataki" – continuó leyendo – "sino que ponga en mis cartas: Señora de Eduardo…

Aquí Helga se detuvo en su monólogo, y solo atinó a decir algo:

"_¿ Eduardo ?"_

**Próximo capítulo:**

_¿Eduardo? – musitó Helga. Así que el paquete no era de Arnold, sino de otra persona._

_Eduardo, Eduardo ¿que? – La letra manuscrita era confusa en la etiqueta del paquete._

"_¿Qué les pasa a todos en San Lorenzo?" – dijo Helga con voz fastidiada. – "¿Acaso nadie sabe escribir su apellido en ese país¡Criminal!"_

_Tal vez Helga estaba fastidiada, pero ahora también estaba intrigada. Recordaba a un tal Eduardo de su viaje a San Lorenzo, hacía seis años. Al parecer, era un nativo de San Lorenzo y amigo de los papas de Arnold. ¿Pero que le enviaría Eduardo a ella y porque lo haría?_

_Helga no se detuvo mucho en esa pregunta. Después de todo, el paquete no era de Arnold y no tenía ninguna duda si en abrirlo o no. Así que quitó el papel y abrió la caja, preparada para lo que fuera._

_Pero lo que encontró en la caja la dejo, literalmente, con la boca abierta._


	3. Una semana antes del beso: El regalo

**Saludos a todos**

**Quiero agradecer a bkpets, a k, a Alisse, a Acosta Pérez Jose Ramiro, a Mimi Star, a Cheesefair, a bisojo-scm, a Persefone Atenea Black, a mxnhpfreak, a H.fanel.K., a pinkPataki, por haberme dejado reviews y continuar este capitulo. Espero les guste aunque es corto.**

**TODAVIA UNA SEMANA ANTES DEL BESO:**

_¿Eduardo? – musitó Helga. Así que el paquete no era de Arnold, sino de otra persona._

_Eduardo, Eduardo ¿que? – La letra manuscrita era confusa en la etiqueta del paquete._

"_¿Qué les pasa a todos en San Lorenzo?" – dijo Helga con voz fastidiada. – "¿Acaso nadie sabe escribir su apellido en ese país? ¡Criminal!"_

_Tal vez Helga estaba fastidiada, pero ahora también estaba intrigada. Recordaba a un tal Eduardo de su viaje a San Lorenzo, hacía seis años. Al parecer, era un nativo de San Lorenzo y amigo de los papas de Arnold. ¿Pero que le enviaría Eduardo a ella y porque lo haría?_

_Helga no se detuvo mucho en esa pregunta. Después de todo, el paquete no era de Arnold y no tenía ninguna duda si en abrirlo o no. Así que quitó el papel y abrió la caja, preparada para lo que fuera._

_Pero lo que encontró en la caja la dejo, literalmente, con la boca abierta._

Helga se encontró con otra caja dentro del paquete, pero esta estaba tallada en madera y tenía una piedra verde en un semicírculo que aparentaba ser la pupila de un ojo, apariencia que le daba un "parpado" de un color de madera mas oscuro sobre de el. Un circulo de madera clara rodeaba toda la caja, además de tener tres tallas de madera en cada lado. En el lado superior, se encontraba un semicírculo de tallas en la madera con varias tallas. Las tallas superiores estaban dispuestas de tal forma que a Helga le recordaron los rebeldes cabellos de su amado. Claro que eso era cuando aún tenía nueve años y tal vez ya había descubierto el gel para el cabello...

También se encontraba un gran sobre de papel amarillo. Helga lo abrio excitada y se encontró con una carta dirigida a ella y otra a sus padres. Rapidamente abrió la dirigida hacia ella y leyó:

"Estimada señorita Helga Pataki, le escribo en nombre de toda la Gente de Ojos Verdes para enviarle un regalo en conmemoración de la derrota de La Sombra ... bla bla bla... este regalo es especial para usted que ha pasado la mayoría de la edad según las costumbres de la Gente de Ojos Verdes... bla bla... sabemos que usted es digna de este regalo debido a sus diversas actividades extracurriculares y su gran responsabilidad... nada de Arnold... felicitamos a su hermana por su nueva carrera... aja... esperamos que su padre obtenga el reconocimiento que merece en sus ambiciones políticas... bla bla bla... le hemos enviado su regalo por correo especial, debido a problemas en la aduana de San Lorenzo... le enviamos este regalo y anexamos unas cartas por si su familia indaga la procedencia del mismo debido a su valor...

Al llegar a este punto, Helga noto dos cosas: la primera, que no hablaba directamente de Arnold. La segunda, que tenía que revisar esa caja de nuevo.

Helga examinó cuidadosamente la caja. Descubrió que podía abrirla por la parte que separaba al "parpado" de la "pupila" y de pronto se encontró aún más perpleja: dentro se encontraban gargantillas y pendientes de un fino acabado. Eran sin duda el regalo más lujoso que Helga había recibido en su vida. Dudaba incluso si su familia le dejaría aceptarlo. Helga se preguntó si serían de plata.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Helga se volvió a acordar de la carta del tal Eduardo. Volvió a leerla desde donde la dejó:

"…esperamos que usted se encuentre bien, este es solo un pequeño reconocimiento de los sacrificios que usted y sus compañeros enfrentaron hace seis años para derrotar a La Sombra y liberar a la Gente de Ojos Verdes..."

Helga no pudo continuar leyendo, porque sintió que las lágrimas la cegaron. Arrojó la carta a su cama y se contempló en el espejo mientras pensaba "No tienen ni idea del gran sacrificio que hice... Sacrifiqué a mi amado Arnold... él esta ahora en San Lorenzo con sus padres... y yo me quede completamente sola aquí en Hillwood... yo aquí... mientras mi corazón esta en San Lorenzo..." su gesto triste cambió a uno de feroz resolución: "Nada podrá compensarme tal pérdida... ni todo el oro del mundo sería suficiente para compensar la pérdida de mi amado".

Helga se miró al espejo por unos segundos... pero tuvo que admitir que de nada servia quejarse así... después volvió a examinar sus regalos:

"Mmmmmh, me pregunto si son de plata genuina... podría llevarlos a valuar a la Joyería la Corona, donde arreglo mi relicario... Es más... - dijo Helga en voz baja revisando con cuidado el estuche, acercando cómicamente su ojo derecho al ojo verde del joyero - esta piedra verde... ¿No será una esmeralda?"...

&&&

En la casa de los Bergman, tres amigos estaban por despedirse... solo faltaba comer unos emparedados que les había preparado la mamá de Harold.

"Y bien chicos, ¿que creen, ya me decidí..."

"¿A que Sid?"

"Voy a invitar a Nadine a la fiesta de San Valentín."

"Son puras habladas Sid, apuesto lo que quieras a que no la vas a invitar" - dijo un chico muy alto llamado Stinky Petersen.

"¡Claro que sí!" - dijo Sid muy molesto... de hecho, demasiado molesto.

"Stinky tiene razón Sid, llevas dos años queriéndole hablar a Nadine, y todavía nada de nada..." - dijo un joven alto, con la constitución de un jugador de futbol americano, verdadero gigante. Era Harold, quien tenía el merecidísimo apodo de "Tanque".

"Pero esta vez si la voy a invitar..." - repitió Sid bastante enojado.

"Pues date prisa, antes de que Peapod la invite"... - dijo Stinky con toda la intención de molestar a Sid.

"¿Qué, sabes algo o hablas nada más porque si?" - dijo Sid con voz intimidada, porque Peapod Kid, quien era parte de los selectos chicos populares junto con Iggy y Park, también tenia interés en Nadine, y Sid, a pesar de que no le había hablado jamás a Nadine de sus sentimientos, era muy celoso.

Harold estaba saliendo con Patty y Stinky con Lila, del trío terrible, solo Sid estaba soltero.

Harold y Stinky se dispusieron a calentarle la cabeza a Sid y a aumentar su inseguridad. Pero no eran crueles. Eso le hacían a Sid porque era su amigo. A ninguno de los dos se les hubiera ocurrido torturar con celos a un chico que no fuera uno de sus íntimos.

&&&&&&&&&

Después de revisar si la carta mencionaba el nombre de Arnold, Helga decidió que mañana mostraría las cartas a sus padres y que utilizaría el regalo en la fiesta de San Valentìn de la próxima semana. Pero se sentía extrañamente intranquila.

Esa noche, Helga soñó. Soñó con todos los increíbles sucesos de hacía seis años, cuando todo su grupo fue a San Lorenzo y ahí encontraron a los padres de Arnold. Todas las aventuras que vivieron se hicieron presentes en su sueño. De pronto, algo se formo en su conciencia. Algo que le advertía... de un peligro... y entonces... Surgió la Sombra. Bueno, no exactamente La Sombra, sino surgió una Sombra que amenazaba con tragársela en la oscuridad...

Helga despertó bañada en sudor. No le gustaba esta sensación en un sueño. Este no era uno de esos sueños que ella tenía continuamente desde la niñez y que parecían obligarla a hacer lo correcto. Este sueño se parecía mucho a esos sueños que experimentó hacía seis años... cuando viajó a San Lorenzo... y enfrentó a La Sombra.

Helga intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera La Sombra. Todo lo relacionado con ese villano no traía más que dolor. Rápidamente fue hacia la carta y la volvió a leer completa. Después de eso, la volvió a leer otra vez. No mencionaba en ninguna parte a Arnold, pero eso no era lo importante.

Helga comprendió - a la tercera lectura - que lo importante de la carta era precisamente que mencionaba muchas cosas de HELGA.

No era humanamente posible que el tal Eduardo conociera tantas cosas sobre Helga. La ridícula carrera de actriz de Olga - como si Hillwood estuviera a un paso de Broadway o de Hollywood para ser actriz - las no menos risibles aspiraciones políticas de su papa - de verdad que Bob no tenia vergüenza en postularse como alcalde del mismo vecindario del que intento aprovecharse seis años antes para construir el "Super Emporio de Localizadores de Bob". Incluso hablaba del interés de Miriam en el yoga... para ocultar el verdadero problema de Miriam...

Pero lo que Helga encontró más sospechoso aún era que Eduardo supiera que Helga era muy buena en deportes. Helga siempre le había gustado competir, y la verdad es que era buena corriendo, en bicicleta, en básquetbol femenil, etc...

Es mas: el hecho de que Eduardo hubiera mandado cartas para los padres de Helga, indicaba que alguien en San Lorenzo sabía de la situación de Helga con su familia... que no era de mucha confianza que digamos... que ese mismo alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente por Helga como para asegurarse que ella pudiera usar ese regalo y ese alguien no podía ser nadie mas que cierto ingenuo y metiche cabeza de Balón. ¡Todo esto del regalo era obra suya!

Al pensar en eso, Helga se permitió un gesto que para cualquier espectador hubiera resultado muy gracioso. Pero de pronto su gesto se endureció. Porque solo había una explicación: ¡Alguien estaba espiando a Helga y le estaba reportando a Arnold todo lo que hacía!

A pesar de que debían ser como las tres de la mañana, y solo tenia encendida una pequeña lámpara que había usado para leer la carta de Eduardo, Helga se sintió observada. Alguien la observaba y estaba contando todos sus secretos. Su paranoia creía ver espías en su cuarto, micrófonos, cámaras, ¡tal vez alguien la espiaba desde la calle!

Helga tomó un buen cuarto de hora para calmarse. Pero la calma llegó en forma de odio y rabia. ¿Quién podría atreverse a espiar a la gran Helga G. Pataki, líderesa de la Escuela Secundaria, tormento de los buscapleitos, Némesis de maestros y alumnos, y ayudante de medio tiempo en el Sunset Arms?

Helga comenzó por los residentes del Sunset Arms. Ella había tomado hace tiempo un empleo allí, más que nada para preservar el cuarto de su querido cabeza de balón. Helga pensó en las "ciruelas pasas", cariñoso apodo que les ponía a los abuelos de Arnold. Pero era imposible que ellos supieran tantas cosas sobre su familia y actividades escolares. Estaba el chaparrito del señor Potts, el quisquilloso señor Hyun, el abusivo matrimonio de Oskar y Susie... ninguno de ellos sonaba lo bastante astuto como para espiarla... de pronto recordó al Señor Smith... quien podría ser o no un espía profesional...

Helga estaba tan paranoica, que llegó a considerar seriamente esa posibilidad.

Media hora y varias hojas de papeles con nombres tachados después, Helga había sacado una serie de supuestos que le ayudaban a descartar a la gente que no podría ser el espía:

1. El espía tenia que ser astuto para estar al tanto de la vida de Helga y que ella no se hubiera enterado.

2. El espía tenía que tener acceso a la vida escolar de Helga, por tanto, no podía ser nadie del Sunset Arms, ni siquiera el Señor Smith. También quedaba eliminada Bridget la espía. Helga reconoció que tal vez Bridget tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar a una adolescente, pero era mejor estar segura.

3. El espía (o la espía) tenía que preocuparse por Helga. Con eso, Helga reflexionó amargamente, quedan fuera Bob, Miriam y Olga.

¿El resultado? Solo habían dos personas que Helga consideraba "vida inteligente" en Hillwood. Una de ellas era Helga, por supuesto...

Y la otra persona inteligente, en un muuuuuy lejano segundo lugar...

- "¡Phoebe!" - dijo Helga con los dientes apretados. Hubiera gritado su nombre, pero no queria que en la casa la escucharan.

A pesar de haber pasado casi seis años desde su separación de Arnold, Helga aún tenía muchos secretos. Realmente valoraba su privacidad. Pero en la oscuridad de su cuarto juró vengarse de su mejor - y aunque Helga no quisiera admitirlo - única amiga, solo porque ella no se atrevía a comunicarse con Arnold desde hacía seis años. La pena de no verlo abrió paso a un incontenible deseo de venganza. Phoebe pagaría los platos rotos.

Helga tenía un plan que de seguro la haría sentir mejor. Lo pondría en práctica en la mañana del día siguiente.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_"Bueno" pensó Helga. "Apenas dan las tres de la tarde y ahora sí ya no me puedo sentir peor. No solo no averigüe quien es el espía de Arnold. Si fuera nada más eso. Ahora perdí a mi mejor amiga. Como están las cosas, ya puedo decirlo: perdí a mi única amiga. Me las arreglé para hacer un escándalo ante toda la escuela. Perdí un partido ante ese presumido de Gerald. Creo que le rompí la nariz a Sid. Harold quiere matarme. Y lo peor de todo, toda la escuela me vio golpear a Eugene. Este es el momento el que tengo que decir "Esto no puede ponerse peor" y sucede algo peor. _

_-"Pero ya no puede suceder nada peor"._

_Helga dijo esto último en voz baja, y procedió a recordar como se había metido en tantos líos en tan corto período de tiempo…_


End file.
